


House of Night

by Lizzy100



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: F/M, P.C. and Kristin Cast, house of night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of HON fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aphrodite Lafonte’s Story

Hi, my name is Aphrodite Lafonte. I'm rich, have a bitchy attitude, and I'm kinda part of the Nerd Herd (Zoey and her friends). I have a pretty good reason for being the way I am. I have never been loved like I should by my parents. They're more like controlling parents. But as Darius, my warrior says, I am 'capable of love,' even if my parents aren't. Yes. I have a warrior. Not only is he my warrior, but he's also my sexy boyfriend. So I pretty much have had a horrible life with my parents. I think being Marked saved me. I'm now an ex-fledgling with visions of the future. I also used to be imprinted with Zoey's best friend Stevie Rae. So that's my life.


	2. Betrayed (Aphrodite’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in “Betrayed” book, but in Aphrodite’s POV, starting when Aphrodite and her parents are arguing in the courtyard by the fountain.

It was dark. For normal people, it would be evening. I’m a fledgling, so evening is day for fledglings and vampyres. It was parent visitation day and my parents and I were outside by the fountain in the courtyard.   
“You are one disappointment after another, Aphrodite!” my dad yelled.  
“It was bad enough that your getting Marked meant that you couldn’t go to Chathom Hall, especially after everything I did to be sure you were accepted,” my mother said in a brittle, cold voice.   
“Mother, I know. I said I was sorry.”  
I sat on the stone bench closest to the fountain. My mom was standing in front of me and my dad was pacing.   
“Have you forgotten that your father is the Mayor of Tulsa?” my mom snapped viciously.   
“No, no, of course not, mother.”  
My mom continued on. “Spinning a descent slant on the fact that you’re here instead of on the East Coast preparing for Harvard was difficult enough, but we consoled ourselves with the fact that vampyres can attain money and power and success, and we expected you to excel in this”---------she paused and grimaced distastefully. “rather unusual venue. And now we hear you’re no longer leader of the Dark Daughters and have been rejected from High Priestess training, which makes you no different than any of the other riff-raff at this wretched school.” She hesitated, then hissed to me in a whisper, “You’re behavior is unacceptable.”  
“As usual you disappoint us.”  
“You already said that dad.”  
Like a striking snake, mom slapped me across the face so hard that you could hear the crack of skin against skin. I pressed my palm against my cheek and bowed my head. I fought against the urge to cry.   
“Do not cry. I’ve told you before, tears mean weakness. At least do this one thing right and don’t cry,” mom snapped.   
I slowly raised my head and took my hand from my cheek. “I didn’t mean to disappoint you, mother. I’m really sorry.”  
“Saying you’re sorry doesn’t fix anything,” she said. “What we need to know is what you’re going to do about getting your position back.”  
“I—I can’t do anything about it. I messed up. Neferet caught me. She took the Dark Daughters away from me and gave them to someone else. I think she’s even considering transferring me to a different House of Night completely,” I hopelessly said.   
“We already know that!” mom raised her voice, clipping her words so that they seemed to be made of ice. “We talked to Neferet before we saw you. She was going to transfer you to another school, but we interceded. You will remain at this school. We tried to reason with her about giving your position back after perhaps some period of restruction or detention.”  
“Oh mother, you didn’t?”  
“Of course we did. Did you expect us to just sit by while you destroy your future by becoming a vampire nobody at some nondescript foreign House of Night?”  
“More than you already have,” dad added.  
“But it’s not about me being on some kind of high school restriction. I messed up. Big time. That’s bad enough but there’s a girl whose powers are stronger than mine. Even if Neferet gets over being mad at me, she’s not going to give me back the Dark Daughters. The other girl is better than I am. I realized that on Samhain. She deserves to be head of the Dark Daughters. I don’t,” I admitted, even though I hated to. By the way, Samhain is a special day. We all gather around and cast a special spell for Nyx. It’s the day that we practically thank Nyx for what she has given us. It’s the opposite of the Sabbath Day Christians hold every year.   
Mom took a step closer to me and I flinched. She bent over so that her face was staring into mine. “Don’t you ever say someone deserves something more than you. You’re my daughter, and you will always deserve the best.” Then she straightened up again and ran her hand through her hair. “We couldn’t convince Neferet to give you back your position, so you’re going to have to convince her.”  
“But, mother, I already told you----“ I started, but dad cut me off.  
“Get the new girl out of the way, and Neferet will be more likely to give you back your position.”  
“Discredit her. Cause her to make mistakes and then be sure it’s someone else that tells Neferet about them and not you. It’ll look better that way,” mom said matter-of-factly.  
“And watch yourself. Your behavior has to be beyond approach. Maybe you should be more forthcoming with your visions, at least for a while,” father said.   
“But you’ve told me for years to keep the visions to myself, that they are the source of power.”  
“That visions aren’t your source of power,” dad said. “Do you not listen? They can be used to gain power. The source of your visions is the Change taking place. It’s genetics, that’s all.”  
“It’s supposed to be a gift from the Goddess,” I said softly.  
Mom laughed coldly. “Don’t be stupid. If there was such a thing as a Goddess, why would she grant you powers? You’re just a ridiculous child and one who is prone to making mistakes, as this last escapade of yours has once again proven. So be smart for a change, Aphrodite. Use your visions to gain favor back but act humble about it. You have to make Neferet believe that you’re sorry. We’ll expect much better news next month.”  
“Yes, mother.”  
“Good, now walk us back to the reception hall so that we can mingle with the others.”  
“Can I please stay out here for a little while? I’m not feeling very well.”  
“Absolutely not. What would people say?” mom said. “Pull yourself together. You’ll escort us back to the hall and you’ll be gracious about it. Now.”  
I slowly got up from the bench and escorted them back. 

 

The next day at lunch, I sat in the courtyard to eat alone. My friends had turned their backs on me. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were laughing at me behind my back.

 

After school that night, I had a vision. I found Zoey and told her about it. We sat on a bench. I told her what I saw. The bridge by the Arkansas River collapsed. Zoey’s Grandma’s car crashes into the river and she drowns. I then flipped my hair and walked away to go to my dorm. Raggedy nails are what I call tragic. 

 

A couple days later, Stevie Rae died. Her body rejected the Change. She was Zoey’s BFF.

 

The next day, Zoey and I alerted the House of Night about Lauren. He had been killed by the big Oak tree. 

 

A couple days later, I walked into the stables. As I got closer, I overheard the conversation. I leaned against the stall door.   
She looked at me. “You look like crap.” I almost smiled. “Visions suck.”  
“Did you see Heath?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And?”  
“And if you don’t get on that horse and get your ass to wherever he is, Heath is going to die.” I paused and met her eyes. “That is, unless you don’t believe me.”  
“I believe you.”  
“Then get the hell out of here.”  
I came into the stall and handed her a saddle I had been holding. I went into the room and came back with the saddle and saddle blanket. I silently helped her tack up Persephone. When we were done, she led her from the stall.   
“Call your friends first,” I said.   
“Huh?”  
“You can’t beat those things on your own.”  
“But how are they going to go with me?”  
“They can’t go with you, but they can still help you.”  
“Aphrodite, I don’t have time for riddles. What the hell do you mean?”  
She flipped her cell phone open and called Shaunee. I knew who it was when I heard her.   
“What’s up, Zoey?”  
“I need you and Erin and Damien to go somewhere together and call to your elements, like you did for Stevie Rae.”  
“No problem. Are you gonna meet us?”  
“No. I’m going to save Heath.”  
“Okay. What can we do?”  
“Just be together, manifest your elements, and think about me.”  
“Zoey, be careful.”  
“I will. Don’t worry.”  
“Erik isn’t going to like this.”  
“I know. Tell him…tell him…that I’ll, uh, talk to him when I get back.”  
“Okay, I’ll tell him.”  
“Thanks, Shaunee. I’ll call ya.”  
She closed her phone and turned to me.   
“What are these creatures?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“But you saw him in your vision?”  
“Today was the second vision I had of them. The first time I saw the other two boys being killed by them.” I brushed a strand of blond hair from my face.   
“And you didn’t say anything about it because they’re just human teenagers and not worth your time to save?”  
“I told Neferet. I told her everything-----about the human kids-----about those things------everything. That’s when she started saying that my visions were false,” I said angrily.   
“Sorry,” she said shortly. “I didn’t know.”  
“Whatever. You need to get out of here or your boyfriend is going to die.”  
“Ex-boyfriend.”  
I hoisted her into the saddle. “Take this with you.” I handed her a thick, plaid horse blanket. “It’s not for you. He’ll need it.”  
She wrapped it around herself. She then followed me as I went to the rear doors of the stable and slid them apart.   
“Stevie Rae’s one of them,” I said.   
She looked down at me, but I was staring into the darkness.   
“I know,” she said.   
“She not who she used to be.”  
“I know. Thanks for this, Aphrodite.”  
I looked up at her. “Don’t start acting like we’re friends or anything.”  
“Wouldn’t think of it.”  
“I mean, we’re not friends.”  
“Nope, definitely not.” I tried to smile. “As long as we have that straight.” Then I added, “Oh, remember to pull silence and darkness around yourself so humans will have a hard time seeing you on the way there. You don’t have time to be stopped.”  
“Will do. Thanks for reminding me.”  
“Okay, well. Good luck.”  
She gripped the reins, took a deep breath, and shut her eyes, clucking at Persephone to go.   
I watched, as she faded into the distance.


	3. His Story (Kalona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ancient story of Kalona.

It was a dark night in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Kalona flew through the sky, his black, massive wings flapping ferociously. He was a fallen angel of Nyx still in love with A-ya. A-ya in this century was a special Fledgling by the name of Zoey Redbird. Others seeing him would think he was evil, but he wasn't evil at all. He was just a lonely, fallen, lost soldier.  
There were several legends; stories of how he had come to be whom and what he now was. This was his story.  
The Cherokee legend says that Kalona had been Nyx's warrior, but he loved her too much. Because he loved her too much, she cast him out. It pained him and he was filled with so much anger, he made children in his own image, out of women and children and men that he had killed and/or raped. They became known as Raven Mockers.  
Because the Cherokee women that remained, knew he had to be stopped, they made a woman from dirt in a cave and named her A-ya. When Kalona saw her, he just had to have her. A-ya lead him into a cave where it collapsed. A-ya turned back into dirt when it collapsed, and Kalona was trapped alone for several of thousands of years.  
He was freed by the former High Priestess of the House of Night School in the present day. Neferet.  
In this century, he wasn't here to cause trouble. As for his children, well, he had no control over them. Neferet did. He wanted nothing to do with his Queen anymore. She was an evil Immortal; One that could conjure up Darkness. Something he stayed as far as he could from. Only his half human half black Raven children and Neferet could conjure it. But only his most loved of all his children dared to do it; only to help others, of course; Rephaim.


	4. His Luck (Stevie Rae, Erik, Aphrodite, Darius, and Heath’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the Neferet problem, Erik gets pissed at Aphrodite and she has to try to stop him. Can she get back in the tunnels before something happens? Read to find out.

Stevie Rae  
It's a dark night in the Tulsa, Oklahoma tunnels. We're all in the main room, which just so happen to be me and Zoey's bedroom. Darius is taking care of Z, while Heath and Stark stand by. The rest of us stand by a little farther away. I can't wait to see if Z will be okay. She was attacked earlier by Neferet.  
Aphrodite walks in looking flustered and upset. She's upset and she's mentally in pain.  
"I didn't see this. How could I not have seen this?" she says, as she walks in.  
"Just because you're a Prophetess doesn't mean you see everything, bitch," Erik says to her, turning around from watching Darius and Z, taking out what he feels at the one person he shouldn't.   
Once upon a time, we all hated her. But now this angers me, feeling her emotions through the Imprint.  
"Bitch?" she says to him. "How many times have I willingly helped you? Yes, I complain. But I care about all of you. So shut the hell up, Erik," she says angrily, anger and hurt flowing through the bond from the Imprint.  
I can't stand the feeling, so I do something. Well, I try to do something about it.  
I go to stand at her side and hiss at him in anger.  
"Are you forgettin' who you're talkin' to, smart ass? If it weren't for the danger, I would've thrown out of here a long time ago. Now be nice or I'm goin' to be your mother and send you to your room."  
He glares at me and I do likewise.  
"Maybe I will," he snaps.  
When he leaves the room, he goes the opposite direction of where his room is. I know I did something wrong then.  
Aphrodite sighs.  
"I'll go after him. Maybe I can stop him."  
She hurries out of the room to catch up with him.

Erik Night  
As I reach the door to leave, I smell her scent and hear the Hag From Hell say, "Erik!"  
I turn around to face her.  
"What? You want more? You want an apology? Forget it. I'm out of here."  
I turn my back on her and open the door, leaving the tunnels.  
"Get back inside, moron!" she orders me. "Something could happen. Please," she adds.  
"I just need time to think and cool off. Leave me be," I inform her.  
Then, just as we're outside with the door closed, I feel pain in the middle of my chest. As I do, I hear her say, "Erik!" Then everything blurs together.  
A few minutes later, as I lay on my back on the ground, her at my side, everything starts to go black.

Aphrodite Lafonte

As I kneel at his side, I know I must do something; anything.  
"Erik, stay with me. Don't you dare. You have to stay awake. I can't get you inside on my own," I inform him, desperate.  
I put one of his arms around my shoulders and one of mine around him, using my body weight as I get us both to our feet, to hold him up. Then, with my free hand, I open the door and close it behind us.  
In the next instant, he black out and it's all I can do to keep him on his feet.

Darius-Son of Erebus  
When I feel what the Prophetess is feeling, I tell Stevie Rae and the others to stay. I smell it; the blood. It's not hers, thank Goddess.  
Not long afterward, I lay him down on Stevie Rae's bed as Zoey is waking up. And as I start to take the arrow out I ask the Prophetess, "What happened?"  
"I don't know. One minute I'm persuading him to get back inside. The next minute there's an arrow in his chest."  
After she tells me what she knows, I guess it was the Queen Tsigli, also known as Neferet.  
Soon after, I finish up with him.

Heath Luck  
I'm quite thankful later, knowing everyone is okay after the attack; Especially, Zoey. I don't rightfully know what I'd do without her. I grew up with her, dated her, and now we're Imprinted. I'll always love her. I only hope that Neferet will be defeated soon.


	5. End of Kalona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass off of Untamed and maybe Hunted.

Zoey Redbird and Erik Night stood by the stairs in the House of Night school.  
"We can't be together anymore, Erik. We're done. I'm sorry, but I'm tired of your possessiveness. You're too possessive."  
"Zoey, I…"  
"No, Erik."  
"I'm sorry, Zoey. If you'll just give me a chance, I promise not to be possessive with you. I love you, Zoey. I don't want to lose you. Please, Zoey. Give me a chance. I didn't know I was being possessive. I'm so sorry, Zoey."  
"I'll give you a chance. One chance, Erik."  
"Thanks, Zo. I'll make you happy. I promise."  
He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then left, walking down the stairs and heading out of the doors where the guys' dorms were.  
"I thought you were breaking up with him. Not giving him a chance to prove himself to you. It's his own damn fault he doesn't know when he's being a jerk. He's too possessive. That's why I broke up with him," Aphrodite said, standing in the hallway, hand on her hip.  
Zoey looked at her.  
"You broke up with him? I thought he broke up with you. I saw you acting like you wanted him. But it looked like he didn't want you back. It looked to me like he broke up with you."  
"It was just an act. I was testing him to see if he still loved me. Apparently, he could care less about me."  
Zoey turned around and started away from her down the hallway.  
Aphrodite Lafonte followed.  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
"No. I'm trying to walk away from you. I guess you can't take the hint, though. Do you know when to leave people the hell alone?"  
"I guess not, High Priestess."  
"I'm not a High Priestess."  
"On the contrary, Zoey. You are the Priestess. Neferet is gone and on the dark side. She's Kalona's queen now. Face it. You're the one and only Priestess we have here. And whether I like it or not, I have to answer to you."  
"Ugh. Why do I have to be the Priestess? I don't even know where to start. Sometimes I wish I was still human and back at my old school. All I had to worry about was homework, Geometry, the step-loser, and what to do the next time Heath gets drunk."  
"Your human ex-boyfriend was drunk?"  
"Yes. When he started getting drunk all the time, I dumped him."  
They stopped at Zoey's door where her dorm room was.  
"Are you coming in, Aphrodite?"  
"I might as well."  
They walked in and Zoey closed the door behind them.  
Aphrodite sat on Stevie Rae's former bed and Zoey sat on her own bed.  
They looked at one another.  
"What do you want to do, Zoey?"  
"I don't know. Have you had any end-of-the-world visions lately?"  
"Sorry, Priestess. Not since the one I had of you and Kalona making out. And can I just say eww? I still don't get how you two could have been making out when it was the end of the world. Vampyres, Fledglings, and humans burning. And speaking of which, you need to find out how to kill Kalona."  
Zoey sighed.  
"Ugh. Kalona. What am I supposed to do? He calls me A-ya and I have to fight not to be drawn to him. It's like my soul recognizes him and longs to be with him. How am I going to be able to keep fighting that, plus stop the end of the world? And to top it off, I'm having major guy drama. Erik is possessive with Heath and Stark. Now he knows about how I act around Kalona."  
"I don't know. It's not my job to stop the end of the world."  
She sighed again and looked out the window.  
"It's late. We should go to bed."  
She closed the curtains, before she brushed her teeth and put pajamas on. Aphrodite got ready for bed, too.  
Nala slept by Zoey's head like usual, while Aphrodite slept in Stevie Rae's former bed. And that night, Zoey had a dream about Kalona.  
"A-ya. Welcome."  
"Kalona."  
Zoey and Kalona were standing in a field. It scared her. This was the same field Aphrodite had seen in her last vision. A Wheat field.  
The black immortal came to stand behind her.  
She turned around to face him.  
"I'm not, A-ya. What do you want?"  
"You know what I want."  
"I'm not falling for your tricks, Kalona. Go away. Get lost. I'll never be yours."  
"Are you sure, A-ya?"  
"Yes. I'm not joining you. I'm not helping you destroy the world. I'm going to stop you."  
"And how would you do that? I'm an immortal. I can't be killed."  
"The hell you can't. I'll find a way to kill you."  
"Oh, no, you don't."  
He grabbed her by the throat.  
"I don't want to do this, but I can't let you kill me in the waking world."  
"You're not going to kill me."  
She through her hand at him and a ball of Fire touched him. He let go of her and screamed as if he was on fire.  
She woke up, hearing Aphrodite.  
"Aphrodite?"  
She turned on the light and went over to her. She got a good look at her and went to the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth.  
She sat on her bedside, the wash cloth over here eyes.  
"What do you see?"  
"I…I see…Kalona. And Neferet. She's watching him kill you. It's in a Wheat field. He's burning you. And others. We're all in danger."  
"Ugh."  
"Zoey, what is it?"  
She sighed.  
"Kalona was in my dream. I told him I wouldn't join him and that I would kill him. Then he grabbed me and said he didn't want to, but he would kill me. I through Fire at him and then I woke up with you screaming."  
"Oh, Goddess."  
"I know."  
A few days later, Zoey killed him and everybody lived happily ever after.


	6. Burned (Stevie Rae’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short version of Burned in Stevie Rae's POV

I wake up feeling like a big ol' pile of poo. Well actually, I feel like a big ol' pile of stressed out poo. Everything comes back to me, as my brain starts waking up. I had imprinted with Rephaim. I had almost burned up on that rooftop.  
I remember the excellent season two True Blood episode, for a second, where Godrick had burned his own self up on a fictional roof. I snort a laugh. "It looked way easier on TV."  
"What did?"  
"Sweet weeping puppies, Dallas! You nearly scared me out of my skin." I clutch at the white, hospital-like sheet that covers me. "What in the San Hill are you doin' here?" Dallas frowns. "Jeez, settle down. I came up here to check on you a little after dusk, and Lenobia told me it'd be okay to sit here for a while in case you woke up. You're awful jumpy."  
"I almost died. I think I have the right to be a little jumpy."  
Dallas looks instantly contrite. He scoots the little side chair closer and takes my hand.  
"Sorry. You're right. Sorry. I was really scared when Erik told everyone what had happened."  
"What did Erik say?"  
His warm brown eyes harden. "That you burned up on that roof."  
"Yeah, it was really stupid. I tripped and fell and hit my head. When I woke up, I was almost toast," I lie, and have to look away when I speak.  
"Yeah, that's bull."  
"What?"  
"Save that load of crap for Erik and Lenobia and the rest of 'em. Those assholes tried to kill you again didn't they?"  
"Dallas, I don't know what you're talkin' about." I try to take my hand from his, but he holds tight.  
We talk a few minutes more until Lenobia comes in. I get dressed and eat some blood from a couple blood baggies.  
I get the news of Z. Her soul is shattered. She'll die in seven days. Kalona killed Heath whom she was imprinted with. For now, I have to be the High Priestess.  
I go to ask info of a shattered soul from Rephaim. He tells me stuff and I leave.  
I go back to school to the council meeting. I'm wanted there for some dang reason.  
I call Aphrodite and then go do a ritual to get close to Earth.  
A few days later, Z is back and coming home.


End file.
